Thomas Bonilla's Heroism Events
Collection of Movies 1931 * Dracula * Frankenstein 1935 * Curly Top 1937 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1939 * Looney Tunes * The Wizard of Oz 1940 * Fantasia * Pinocchio * Tom and Jerry 1941 * Dumbo * The Reluctant Dragon 1942 * Bambi * Casablanca * Holiday Inn * Saludos Amigos 1944 * National Velvet * The Three Caballeros 1946 * It's a Wonderful Life * Song of the South 1947 * The Bishop's Wife * Fun and Fancy Free * Miracle on 34th Street 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Melody Time 1949 * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * I Was a Male War Bride 1950 * Cinderella 1951 * Alice in Wonderland * On Moonlight Bay * Show Boat 1952 * Singin' in the Rain 1953 * By the Light of the Silvery Moon * Peter Pan 1954 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Sabrina * Seven Brides for Seven Brothers * White Christmas 1955 * Lady and the Tramp * Oklahoma 1956 * Carousel * The King and I 1957 * An Affair to Remember * Old Yeller 1958 * South Pacific 1959 * Darby O'Gill and the Little People * Sleeping Beauty 1960 * Pollyanna * Psycho * Swiss Family Robinson 1961 * 101 Dalmatians * The Absent Minded Professor * Breakfast at Tiffany's * The Parent Trap 1962 * Cape Fear * Dr. No * Lawrence of Arabia 1963 * Charade * Cleopatra * From Russia with Love * The Incredible Journey * Savage Sam * Son of Flubber * The Sword in the Stone 1964 * Mary Poppins * My Fair Lady * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer 1965 * Doctor Zhivago * A Charlie Brown Christmas * The Sound of Music * That Darn Cat 1966 * Batman: The Movie * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * How to Steal a Million * It's a Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * The Ugly Dachshund * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * Yellow Submarine 1967 * Bonnie and Clyde * The Jungle Book 1968 * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Hellfighters * The Love Bug * Planet of the Apes * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day * Yours, Mine and Ours 1969 * Frosty the Snowman 1970 * The Aristocats * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town 1971 * The Barefoot Executive * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * The Cat in the Hat * The Million Dollar Duck * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1972 * The Biscuit Eater * The Godfather * The Lorax * Snoopy Come Home 1973 * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * Charlotte's Web * Dr. Seuss on the Loose * Paper Moon * Robin Hood 1974 * The Godfather: Part II * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * The Year Without a Santa Claus 1975 * The Apple Dumpling Gang * Escape to Witch Mountain * Jaws 1976 * The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town 1977 * The Hobbit * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pete's Dragon * The Rescuers * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope 1978 * Grease * Halloween * Hot Lead and Cold Feet * Jaws 2 * Return from Witch Mountain * Superman: The Movie * Watership Down 1979 * Alien * Apocalypse Now * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again * The Black Hole * The Muppet Movie 1980 * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back 1981 * The Fox and the Hound * The Great Muppet Caper 1982 * Annie * Blade Runner * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat * The Last Unicorn * The Plague Dogs * The Secret of NIMH * Tex * Tron 1983 * A Christmas Story * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Octopussy * The Outsiders * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi * Twilight Zone: The Movie * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore 1984 * Dune * Footloose * Ghostbusters * Gremlins * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * The Karate Kid * The Muppets Take Manhattan * The NeverEnding Story 1985 * Back to the Future * The Black Cauldron * Brazil * Clue * The Goonies * The Journey of Natty Gann * Return to Oz * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Weird Science 1986 * The Adventures of Milo and Otis * Aliens * An American Tail * Castle in the Sky * The Great Mouse Detective * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Flight of the Navigator * The Karate Kid Part II * Labyrinth 1987 * Baby Boom * The Chipmunk Adventure * Dirty Dancing * Masters of the Universe * Overboard * The Princess Bride * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers 1988 * Above the Law * Barney Home Video * Beaches * Beetlejuice * Big * Die Hard * Funny Farm * Heathers * The Land Before Time * My Neighbor Totoro * Oliver and Company * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Willow 1989 * All Dogs Go to Heaven * Back to the Future Part II * Batman * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * K-9 * The Karate Kid Part III * Kiki's Delivery Service * The Little Mermaid * Turner and Hooch * Uncle Buck * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out 1990 * Back to the Future Part III * Dances with Wolves * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Edward Scissorhands * Ghost * The Godfather: Part III * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Home Alone * The Hunt for Red October * Jetsons: The Movie * Kindergarten Cop * Memphis Belle * The Prince and the Pauper * The Rescuers Down Under * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1991 * The Addams Family * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Beauty and the Beast * Father of the Bride * Hook * The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter * Only Yesterday * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves * Rock-a-Doodle * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * What About Bob? * White Fang * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too 1992 * Aladdin * Alien 3 * Batman Returns * Beethoven * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Cool World * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Frosty Returns * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid * A League of Their Own * The Mighty Ducks * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Newsies * Pure Country * A River Runs Through It * Sister Act * Tom and Jerry: The Movie 1993 * Addams Family Values * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Beethoven's 2nd * The Beverly Hillbillies * Dennis the Menace * Free Willy * Heidi * Hocus Pocus * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Jurassic Park * Mrs. Doubtfire * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Once Upon a Forest * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * Rookie of the Year * The Sandlot * Son in Law * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story 1994 * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Andre * Angels in the Outfield * Baby's Day Out * Black Beauty * Cabin Boy * Ed Wood * The Flintstones * Forrest Gump * Getting Even with Dad * Iron Will * The Jungle Book * The Land Before Time II: The Great Mouse Detective * Leon: The Professional * The Lion King * Little Big League * Little Giants * The Little Rascals * Little Women * The Mask * Maverick * Miracle on 34th Street * Monkey Trouble * The NeverEnding Story 3: Return to Fantasia * The Next Karate Kid * The Pagemaster * The Return of Jafar * Richie Rich * The Santa Clause * Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights * Star Trek Generations * The Swan Princess * Thumbelina 1995 * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * The American President * Apollo 13 * Babe * The Baby-Sitters Club: The Movie * Balto * Batman Forever * The Big Green * Casper * A Goofy Movie * Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog * Father of the Bride Part II * Frank and Ollie * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home * Ghost in the Shell * GoldenEye * The Indian in the Cupboard * It Takes Two * Jumanji * A Kid in King Arthur's Court * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * A Little Princess * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Mr. Holland's Opus * Operation Dumbo Drop * The Pebble and the Penguin * Pocahontas * Sabrina * Sense and Sensibility * Something to Talk About * Tom and Huck * Toy Story * Wallace and Gromit in A Close Shave * While You Were Sleeping 1996 * 101 Dalmatians * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Barb Wire * The Cable Guy * The Crucible * Dragonheart * Dunston Checks In * Flipper * Fly Away Home * Happy Gilmore * Harriet the Spy * Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Independence Day * James and the Giant Peach * Jingle All the Way * Kazaam * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * Mars Attacks * Marvin's Room * Matilda * Mission: Impossible * Mrs. Santa Claus * Multiplicity * Muppet Treasure Island * The Nutty Professor * The Preacher's Wife * Space Jam * Superman: The Last Son of Krypton * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too 1997 * Air Bud * Anastasia * As Good as It Gets * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Batman & Robin * Bean * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Buddy * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Cinderella * Dante's Peak * Flubber * Fools Rush In * George of the Jungle * Good Will Hunting * Hercules * Home Alone 3: There's a New Kid on the Block * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Jungle 2 Jungle * Liar Liar * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * The Matchmaker * Men in Black * MouseHunt * My Best Friend's Wedding * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Princess Mononoke * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain * Toothless * Wild America 1998 * Addams Family Reunion * Air Bud: Golden Receiver * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Antz * Armageddon * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Belle's Magical World * Billboard Dad * Blade * Blast from the Past * A Bug's Life * Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night * Casper Meets Wendy * City of Angels * Dr. Dolittle * Ever After: A Cinderella Story * The Garbage Picking Field Goal Kicking Philadelphia Phenomenon * Godzilla * Halloweentown * Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus * Hope Floats * I'll Be Home for Christmas * Jack Frost * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Lost in Space * Madeline * Mafia * The Mask of Zorro * Mighty Joe Young * Mulan * The Parent Trap * Paulie * Pocahontas 2: Journey to the New World * Pokemon: The First Movie * The Prince of Egypt * Quest for Camelot * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie * The Rugrats Movie * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Small Soldiers * The Spirit of Mickey * Summer of the Monkeys * The Wedding Singer * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving 1999 * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Bartok the Magnificent * Batman Beyond: The Movie * Big Daddy * Blue Streak * Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * Doug's 1st Movie * Dudley Do-Right * Fantasia 2000 * Fight Club * The Green Mile * Inspector Gadget * The Iron Giant * The Jack Bull * The King and I * Mickey Blue Eyes * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * The Mummy * Muppets from Space * My Favorite Martian * Never Been Kissed * The Ninth Gate * Olive the Other Reindeer * Payback * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Stuart Little * Tarzan * Toy Story 2 * Wakko's Wish * Wild Wild West * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You * The World is Not Enough 2000 * 102 Dalmatians * Air Bud: World Pup * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Best in Show * Big Momma's House * Bring It On * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Casper's Haunted Christmas * Charlie's Angels * Chicken Run * Digimon: The Movie * Dinosaur * Dragonheart: A New Beginning * The Emperor's New Groove * An Extremely Goofy Movie * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Geppetto * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Joseph: King of Dreams * The Kid * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * The Little Vampire * Me, Myself and Irene * Miss Congeniality * My Dog Skip * O Brother, Where Art Thou * Our Lips Are Sealed * Pay It Forward * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns * Ready to Run * Return to Me * The Road to El Dorado * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Snow Day * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The Tigger Movie * Titan A.E. * X-Men 2001 * America's Sweethearts * The Animal * Atlantis: The Lost Emprie * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart * Bridget Jones' Diary * Cats and Dogs * Down to Earth * Dr. Dolittle 2 * Evolution * The Fast and the Furious * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Joe Somebody * Josie and the Pussycats * Jurassic Park III * A Knight's Tale * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Max Keeble's Big Move * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Monsters Inc. * Moulin Rogue * The Mummy Returns * Osmosis Jones * Pearl Harbor * Pokemon 3: The Movie * The Princess Diaries * Recess: School's Out * Return to Me * Save the Last Dance * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * See Spot Run * Shrek * Spirited Away * Spy Kids * Tarzan and Jane * The Wedding Planner * Zoolander 2002 * About a Boy * The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Big Fat Liar * Blade II * The Bourne Ultimatum * Chicago * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True * Clockstoppers * The Country Bears * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course * Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood * Drumline * Gangs of New York * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Hey Arnold: The Movie * Home Alone: Taking Back the House * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Ice Age * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Kermit's Swamp Years * Kung Pow: Enter the Fist * The Land Before Time: IX: Journey to Big Water * Like Mike * Lilo & Stitch * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Men in Black 2 * Mickey's House of Villains * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Rookie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * The Santa Clause 2 * Scooby-Doo * Snow Dogs * Spider-Man * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Stuart Little 2 * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Treasure Planet * Tuck Everlasting * Two Weeks Notice * Whale Rider * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year 2003 * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * Agent Cody Banks * Air Bud: Spikes Back * Atlantis: Milo's Return * Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure * Big Fish * Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie * Brother Bear * The Cat in the Hat * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * Cheaper by the Dozen * The Cheetah Girls * Daddy Day Care * Daredevil * Elf * Eloise at the Plaza * The Even Stevens Movie * Finding Nemo * Freaky Friday * George of the Jungle 2 * Good Boy * The Haunted Mansion * Holes * Hulk * Inspector Gadget 2 * The Jungle Book 2 * Kangaroo Jack * Kim Possible: The Secret Files * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The League of Extraordinary Gentleman * The Lizzie McGuire Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Love Actually * A Mighty Wind * Peter Pan * Piglet's Big Movie * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * School of Rock * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Spy Kids 3: Game Over * Stitch! The Movie * Under the Tuscan Sun * Underworld * What a Girl Wants * The Young Black Stallion 2004 * 50 First Dates * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Around the World in 80 Days * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Bourne Supermacy * Catch That Kid * Catwoman * Cellular * Christmas with the Kranks * A Cinderella Story * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights * Ella Enchanted * Garfield: The Movie * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Hellboy * Home on the Range * Howl's Moving Castle * The Incredibles * Kangaroo Jack: G’Day, U.S.A.! * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time * King Arthur * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * National Treasure * The Polar Express * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement * The Punisher * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster * Shark Tale * Shrek 2 * Spider-Man 2 * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Van Helsing * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie 2005 * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D * Aloha Scooby-Doo * Batman Begins * Because of Winn-Dixie * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Chicken Little * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Corpse Bride * Dreamer * Fantastic Four * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Herbie Fully Loaded * Hoodwinked * Ice Princess * Kicking and Screaming * Kim Possible: So to Drama * Kingdom of Heaven * King Kong * Kronk's New Groove * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Madagascar * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous * Mr. and Mrs. Smith * Mulan II * The Pacifier * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Racing Stripes * Robots * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy * Sky High * Son of the Mask * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Tarzan II * Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Fury * Valiant * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Yours, Mine and Ours 2006 * Air Buddies * The Ant Bully * Apocalypto * Aquamarine * Arthur and the Invisibles * Bah Humduck: A Looney Tunes Christmas * Bambi II * Barnyard * The Benchwarmers * Big Momma's House 2 * Broken Bridges * Brother Bear 2 * Cars * Casino Royale * Catch and Release * Charlotte's Web * The Christmas Card * Curious George * The Da Vinci Code * Deck the Halls * Enchanted * Eragon * Everyone's Hero * Flicka * Flushed Away * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties * Happily N'Ever After * Happy Feet * High School Musical * The Holiday * Hoot * Ice Age: The Meltdown * The Lake House * Last Holiday * Leroy and Stitch * Littleman * Monster House * Nacho Libre * Night at the Museum * Open Season * Over the Hedge * The Pink Panther * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * The Reef * RV * Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy * Step Up * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild * Superman: Brainiac Attacks * Superman Returns * Tales from Earthsea * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Tom and Jerry in Shiver Me Whiskers * X-Men: The Last Stand * The Year Without a Santa Claus 2007 * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Bee Movie * Beowulf * The Bourne Ultimatum * Bridge to Terabithia * The Bucket List * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams * Earth * The Game Plan * Ghost Rider * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Hairspray * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * High School Musical 2 * Juno * Meet the Robinsons * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium * National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets * No Country for Old Men * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * P.S. I Love You * Ratatouille * The Seeker * Shrek the Third * The Simpsons Movie * Spider-Man 3 * Surf's Up * TMNT * Transformers * Underdog * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep * Why Did I Get Married * Wild Hogs 2008 * Bedtime Stories * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Bolt * Camp Rock * Christmas Cottage * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * College Road Trip * The Dark Knight * Definitely Maybe * Eagle Eye * The Family That Preys * Four Christmases * Get Smart * Gran Torino * Hancock * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * Horton Hears a Who * The Hurt Locker * Igor * The Incredible Hulk * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * Iron Man * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Kit Kittredge: An American Girl * Kung Fu Panda * The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Mamma Mia * Marley and Me * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Explorer * Nights in Rodanthe * Nim's Island * Open Season 2 * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Ponyo * Punisher: War Zone * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King * Snow Buddies * Space Chimps * Speed Racer * The Spiderwick Chronicles * The Tale of Despereaux * Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery * Tinker Bell * Twilight * Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death * WALL-E * Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins * The Wrestler * Yes Man 2009 * 9 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Angels and Demons * Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard * Astro Boy * Avatar * The Blind Side * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Coraline * Couples Retreat * Did You Hear About the Morgans * Fantastic Mr. Fox * G-Force * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * Green Lantern: First Flight * The Hangover * Hannah Montana: The Movie * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Hotel for Dogs * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Inglorious Basterds * Inkheart * It's Complicated * Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience * Knowing * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five * Law Abiding Citizen * Love Happens * Madea Goes to Jail * Mary and Max * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space * My Life in Ruins * New in Town * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Old Dogs * Open Season 3 * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Planet 51 * The Princess and the Frog * Princess Protection Program * The Proposal * Push * Race to Witch Mountain * Santa Buddies * Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins * Space Buddies * State of Play * Star Trek * Surrogates * Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails * The Time Traveler's Wife * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * The Twilight Saga: New Moon * Up * Up in the Air * Where the Wild Things Are * Year One 2010 * Alice in Wonderland * Alpha and Omega * Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds * The A-Team * The Back-Up Plan * Black Swan * The Bounty Hunter * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Clash of the Titans * Date Night * Dear John * Despicable Me * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * The Expendables * From Paris with Love * Grown-Ups * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 1 * How to Train Your Dragon * Inception * Iron Man 2 * The King's Speech * Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Last Airbender * The Last Song * Leap Year * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Letters to Juliet * Life as We Know It * Love and Other Drugs * Marmaduke * Megamind * Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Ramona and Beezus * Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster * The Search for Santa Paws * The Secret World of Arrietty * Shrek Forever After * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Tangled * Temple Grandin * Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes * Tooth Fairy * Toy Story 3 * A Turtle’s Tale: Sammy’s Adventures * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Valentine's Day * Why Did I Get Married Too * Yogi Bear 2011 * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of Unicorn * All-Star Superman * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Arthur Christmas * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * Captain America: The First Avenger * Cars 2 * A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Friends with Benefits * From Up the Poppy Hill * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * Gnomeo and Juliet * The Green Hornet * Green Lantern * The Hangover Part II * Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * The Help * Hop * Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil * Hugo * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Immortals * The Inbetweeners * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters * Lemonade Mouth * Megamind: The Button of Doom * Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Muppets * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Prom * Puss in Boots * Rango * Real Steel * Rio * The Smurfs * The Simpsons Internet Movie * Something Borrowed * Spooky Buddies * Take Me Home Tonight * Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels * Thor * Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 * War Horse * Winnie the Pooh * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie * Zookeeper 2012 * 21 Jump Street * The Amazing Spider-Man * American Girl: McKenna Shoots for the Stars * Argo * The Avengers * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 1 * Big Top Scooby-Doo * The Bourne Legacy * Brave * Cloud Atlas * The Dark Knight Rises * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Django Unchained * Ernest and Celestine * The Expendables 2 * Flight * Foodfight * Frankenweenie * Girl vs. Monster * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Hotel Transylvania * The Hunger Games * Ice Age: Continental Drift * John Carter * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Killing Them Softly * Les Miserables * Life of Pi * Lincoln * Looper * The Lorax * Moonrise Kingdom * The Odd Life of Timothy Green * ParaNorman * Parental Guidance * The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Pitch Perfect * The Reef 2: High Tide * Rise of the Guardians * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups * Secret of the Wings * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess * Tangled Ever After * The Three Stooges * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 * Wreck-It Ralph 2013 * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * American Girl: Saige Paints the Sky * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Croods * Despicable Me 2 * Epic * Escape from Planet Earth * Fast and Furious 6 * Free Birds * Frozen * Gangster Squad * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * A Good Day to Die Hard * Gravity * The Great Gatsby * Grown-Ups 2 * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * Iron Man 3 * Jack the Giant Slayer * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox * Justin and the Knights of Valour * Last Vegas * The Lone Ranger * Madly Madagascar * Man of Steel * Monsters University * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Now You See Me * Olympus Has Fallen * Oz the Great and Powerful * Pacific Rim * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Planes * Saving Mr. Banks * Scared Shrekless * The Smurfs 2 * Super Buddies * Turbo * Zambezia 2014 * Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * American Girl: Isabelle Dances Into the Spotlight * Annie * Big Eyes * Big Hero 6 * The Book of Life * The Boxtrolls * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Cloud 9 * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Divergent * Exodus: Gods and Kings * The Giver * Gone Girl * Guardians of the Galaxy * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 * The Inbetweeners * The Interview * Into the Woods * Kingsman: The Secret Service * The Lego Movie * The Little Rascals Save the Day * Love Rosie * Maleficent * The Maze Runner * Million Dollar Arm * A Million Ways to Die in the West * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Muppets Most Wanted * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks * Need for Speed * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * The Nut Job * Penguins of Madagascar * The Pirate Fairy * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Rio 2 * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery * Son of Batman * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast 2015 * Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * American Girl: Grace Stirs Up Success * Ant-Man * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Bad Hair Day * Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts * Cinderella * Daddy's Home * Descendants * Fantastic Four * Frozen Fever * The Good Dinosaur * Goosebumps * Hitman: Agent 47 * Home * Hotel Transylvania 2 * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire - Part 2 * Inside Out * Insurgent * Jurassic World * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * Mad Max: Fury Road * The Martian * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials * Minions * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games * Pan * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Pitch Perfect 2 * Pixels * Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness * Shaun the Sheep Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Strange Magic * Teen Beach Movie 2016 * Allegiant * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs * Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze * The Angry Birds Movie * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * The BFG * Captain America: Civil War * Deadpool * Doctor Strange * Elena and the Secret of Avalor * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Finding Dory * The Finest Hours * Ghostbusters * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Jungle Book * Kubo and the Two Strings * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll * The Legend of Tarzan * Me Before You * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Moana * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree * Pete's Dragon * Scooby-Doo! And WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Storks * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Trolls * Zootopia 2017 * Beauty and the Beast * Blade Runner 2049 * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Cars 3 * CHiPs * Coco * Descendants 2 * Despicable Me 3 * The Emoji Movie * Ghost in the Shell * The Greatest Showman * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie * It * Justice League * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Kong: Skull Island * The Lego Batman Movie * Logan * The Mummy * My Little Pony: The Movie * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Power Rangers * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Star * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania * Tangled: Before Ever After * Transformers: The Last Knight * Trolls Holiday 2018 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Aquaman * Avengers: Infinity War * Black Panther * Bohemian Rhapsody * Bumblebee * Christopher Robin * Crazy Rich Asians * Deadpool 2 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Green Book * The Grinch * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Incredibles 2 * Isle of Dogs * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again * Mary Poppins Returns * Next Gen * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Peter Rabbit * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Smallfoot * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * A Wrinkle in Time 2019 * Aladdin * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * It Chapter Two * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lion King * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu Collection of TV Shows 1954 * The Wonderful World of Disney 1955 *The Little Rascals 1957 *Zorro 1959 * Maverick * The Twilight Zone 1960 * The Flintstones * Popeye the Sailor 1962 * The Beverly Hillbillies * The Jetsons 1963 * My Favorite Martian 1964 * The Addams Family * Jeopardy 1965 * Get Smart * Lost in Space 1966 * Batman * Star Trek: The Original Series 1969 * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You * Sesame Street 1972 * The New Scooby-Doo Movies 1973 * Schoolhouse Rock 1975 * The Tom and Jerry Show 1976 * The Scooby-Doo Show 1977 * CHiPs 1979 * NASCAR * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo 1980 * WWE 1983 * The A-Team * Inspector Gadget 1984 * Thomas and Friends 1985 * The Golden Girls * The Twilight Zone 1986 * Disney Sing-Along Songs * Dragon Ball 1987 * 21 Jump Street * DuckTales * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1988 * Garfield and Friends * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show 1989 * Dragon Ball Z * The Simpsons 1990 * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Doug * It * Mr. Bean 1991 * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Home Improvement * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Rugrats * Super Mario World * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Wiggles 1992 * The Addams Family * Barney and Friends * Batman: The Animated Series * Sailor Moon * Yu Yu Hakusho 1993 * Animaniacs * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Rocko's Modern Life * Sailor Moon R * Sonic the Hedgehog * VeggieTales * WWE Raw 1994 * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Iron Man * Sailor Moon S 1995 * Earthworm Jim * Goosebumps * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * The Langoliers * Sailor Moon Super S * Xena: Warrior Princess 1996 * The Crocodile Hunter * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's Doug * Dragon Ball Z * Hey Arnold * Mighty Ducks * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Superman: The Animated Series 1997 * The Angry Beavers * Bear in the Big Blue House * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Cow and Chicken * Donkey Kong Country * Kipper * Pokemon * Recess 1998 * Bob the Builder * CatDog * The Powerpuff Girls * Rolie Polie Olie * Toonsylvania * The Wild Thornberrys * Yu-Gi-Oh 1999 * Batman Beyond * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Dragon Tales * NASCAR Racers * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * SpongeBob SquarePants * WWE SmackDown 2000 * As Told by Ginger * Even Stevens 2001 * The Book of Pooh * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Fairly OddParents * House of Mouse * Justice League * The Legend of Tarzan * Lizzie McGuire * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Power Rangers Time Force 2002 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * American Idol * Baby Looney Tunes * ChalkZone * Kim Possible * The Twilight Zone * What's New Scooby-Doo 2003 * All Grown Up * Astro Boy * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Sonic X * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * That's So Raven 2004 * Atomic Betty * Danny Phantom * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * House * Moon Phase * Phil of the Future 2005 * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * Little Einsteins * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The X's 2006 * Curious George * Hannah Montana * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Power Rangers Mystic Force 2007 * Back at the Barnyard * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Phineas and Ferb * Shaun the Sheep * Wizards of Waverly Place 2008 * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * The Inbetweeners * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Suite Life on Deck 2009 * Fanboy and Chum Chum * WWE Superstars 2010 * Adventure Time * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * WWE NXT 2011 * The Looney Tunes Show * Young Justice * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal 2012 * Duck Dynasty * Gravity Falls * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * WWE Main Event 2013 * Angry Birds Toons * Sofia the First 2014 * The Flash * Star Wars Rebels 2015 * The Lion Guard * Star vs. the Forces of Evil 2016 * Elena of Avalor * The Loud House 2017 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * DuckTales 2018 * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! 2019 * The Twilight Zone